(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin-sealed semiconductor device with a semiconductor element mounted thereon, a circuit member for use therein and a method of manufacturing a circuit member.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a tendency (trend) toward the progress of technique for high integration and miniaturization and toward the sophistication and lightening/shortening of electrical equipment. Therefore, semiconductor devices represented by ASIC of LSI have increasingly advanced in high integration and high function.
To accompany the advancement, also in a sealed-type semiconductor device using a lead frame, the trend of its development has progressed via surface mounting type packages such as SOJ (Small Outline J-Bend Package) and QFP (Quad Flat Package) to the miniaturization of a package mainly by thinning the package like TSOP (Thin Small Outline Package) and further to a structure of LOC (Lead On Chip) which aims at improvement of a chip containing efficiency by three-dimensionally constructing the inside of a package.
However, the resin-sealed semiconductor device is requested not only to be highly integrated and sophisticated but also to be provided with multiple pins and have a thinned and miniaturized structure. Even in the conventional package described above, since leads are drawn around in an outer peripheral portion of a semiconductor element, the miniaturization of the package is limited.
Furthermore, in the small package such as TSOP and the like, the provision of multiple pins is also limited in respect of the drawing-around of leads and the pin pitch.
Wherefore, an object of the invention is to realize a resin-sealed semiconductor device which has a high occupation ratio of a semiconductor element and can be miniaturized, enhance a mounting density onto a circuit board and further provide multiple pins and to provide a circuit member for use in the semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the circuit member.
To attain this and other objects, the invention provides a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. In the device, the circuit portions have leads for integrally interconnecting the inner terminals and the outer terminals, surfaces of the circuit portions are semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, the inner terminals and the leads are thinner than the outer terminals, back surfaces of the circuit portions are provided with terminal faces of the inner terminals and terminal faces of the outer terminals, the semiconductor element is mounted in such a manner that a terminal mounted face of the semiconductor element is mounted via an insulating layer on the semiconductor element mounted faces of the circuit portions, and the terminals of the semiconductor element are electrically connected with wires to the terminal faces of the inner terminals.
The invention also provides a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. In the device, the circuit portions have leads for integrally interconnecting the inner terminals and the outer terminals, surfaces of the circuit portions are semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, the inner terminals and the leads are thinner than the outer terminals, the surfaces of the circuit portions are provided with terminal faces of the inner terminals, back surfaces of the circuit portions are provided with terminal faces of the outer terminals, the semiconductor element is mounted in such a manner that a face opposite to a terminal mounted face of the semiconductor element is mounted via an insulating layer on the semiconductor element mounted faces of the circuit portions, and the terminals of the semiconductor element are electrically connected with wires to the terminal faces of the inner terminals.
The invention provides a circuit member for use in manufacture of a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. The circuit member comprises an outer frame member and plural circuit portions extended from the outer frame member via connection leads independent of one another. The circuit portions are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane. Each circuit portion is constituted by integrally interconnecting the outer terminal, a lead and the inner terminal in this sequence to a tip end of each connection lead. Surfaces of the circuit portions are semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, and the inner terminals and the leads are thinner than the outer terminals.
The invention also provides a circuit member for use in manufacture of a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. The circuit member comprises an outer frame member and plural circuit portions extended from the outer frame member via connection leads independent of one another. The circuit portions are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane. Each circuit portion is constituted by integrally interconnecting the inner terminal, a lead and the outer terminal in this sequence to a tip end of each connection lead. Surfaces of the circuit portions are semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, and the inner terminals and the leads are thinner than the outer terminals.
The invention provides a method of manufacturing a circuit member for a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. The method has an outer configuration processing process of half-etching a conductive board with one face of the conductive board being left as a surface to form the circuit member provided with an outer frame member and plural circuit portions extended from the outer frame member via connection leads independent of one another. In the outer configuration processing process, plural circuit portions are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane, and each circuit portion is constituted by integrally interconnecting the outer terminal, a lead and the inner terminal in this sequence to a tip end of each connection lead. Surfaces of the circuit portions are made as semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, the inner terminals and the leads are made thinner than the conductive board, and the outer terminals are made as thick as the conductive board.
The invention further provides a method of manufacturing a circuit member for a resin-sealed semiconductor device in which plural circuit portions integrally having inner terminals and outer terminals are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane and electrically independent of one another, the inner terminals of the circuit portions are electrically connected to terminals of a semiconductor element with wires and the whole is sealed with a resin in such a manner that the outer terminals are partially exposed to the outside. The method has an outer configuration processing process of half-etching a conductive board with one face of the conductive board being left as a surface to form the circuit member provided with an outer frame member and plural circuit portions extended from the outer frame member via connection leads independent of one another. In the outer configuration processing process, plural circuit portions are arranged two-dimensionally substantially in a plane, and each circuit portion is constituted by integrally interconnecting the inner terminal, a lead and the outer terminal in this sequence to a tip end of each connection lead. Surfaces of the circuit portions are made as semiconductor element mounted faces on which the inner terminals, the leads and the outer terminals form one plane, the inner terminals and the leads are made thinner than the conductive board, and the outer terminals are made as thick as the conductive board.
In the aforementioned invention, the occupation ratio of the semiconductor element in the resin-sealed semiconductor device is raised, the semiconductor device can be miniaturized, and a mounting density onto a circuit board can be enhanced. Furthermore, by forming outer electrodes on the outer terminals, multiple pins can be easily mounted, which is difficult in the conventional TSOP or another small-sized semiconductor device.